Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 August 2015
06:56 k 06:56 .v. 06:56 Co zamierzasz zrobić najpierw, po zostaniu biurokratą? 06:56 o/ 06:56 O/ 06:56 /O 06:57 Sporządzić listę rzeczy do zrobienia, i zrobić wszystko co będzie na liście, zaczynając od tych najważniejszych 06:58 A co byś umieścił na takiej liście? .v. 06:58 .v. 06:58 Ert, nad tym się właśnie zastanawiam odkąd wróciłem dziś z wakacji .v. 06:59 o/ 07:00 o/ 07:00 Czyli nie wiesz co tam umeścić? :> 07:00 o/ 07:01 o/ 07:01 Nie, zastanawiam się po prostu 07:01 o/ 07:01 cała sytuacja mnie śmieszy 07:01 Why 07:01 ? 07:01 Co byś tam NA PEWNO umieścił, i czy zmieniłbyś w jakiś sposób regulamin? 07:01 wcześniej głosowali na aracza/kuro a jak się dowiedzieli, że mogą na ciebie to jest tak, jak jest. 07:01 To w sumie przez jego apel 07:02 Sorka ale muszę koniecznie zw 07:02 wracam za 10 minut max 07:02 Który dotarł do serc ludu cpw'owskiego. 07:02 Lobo jako jedyna (Razem z Araczem) orientowała się co trzeba robić , aby wikia funkcjonowała. 07:02 śmiecham mocno 07:03 kek 07:03 Kto tak napisał? 07:03 zdanie wyssane z dupy xd 07:03 gobo333 07:03 Dwadzescat jeden 07:03 XD 07:04 Gobo333 - I wszystko jasne. 07:04 On mi dał bana na trollpasta wiki bo tutaj ktoś mu dał .v. 07:06 lobo guvno xD 07:06 .v. 07:07 Chwała o/ 07:08 Dobra, jj 07:08 Więc tak 07:08 Pytanie nr 1, co będzie na liście 07:08 Na pewno rekategoryzacja 07:09 Bo obecne kategorie, stworzone dla strony z 250 pastami, zwyczajnie nie pasuje dla strony z 2000 artykułami 07:09 gdzie połowę należy usunąć 07:09 Daj mi dokończyć 07:09 Co zrobisz z pastami do poprawy? 07:09 k 07:09 Kolejny 07:09 .v. 07:09 usunąć, CP wkleja się na raz 07:09 Właśnie o tym piszę a wy mi przeszkadzacie 07:09 Porozmawiajmy w Zombie. 07:09 Dobra. 07:09 Cześć Adam. 07:09 Cześć Soczek. 07:10 Dobra, mów, już nie przeskadzam ;-; 07:10 Wracając, ogarnąć pasty do poprawy, usuwając większość i poprawiając lepsze egzemplarze 07:10 Na pewno jakaś ekipa modów/rollbacków, przeciwko wandalizmom i do poprawy past 07:11 Sporo poprawek w CSS i JS, może jakieś ciekawe projekty skryptowe 07:11 Np ocenianie 07:11 past 07:11 .v. 07:11 o. 07:11 To tak z grubsza najważniejsze 07:11 Ocenianie past. 07:11 Świetne. 07:11 Adaś, kiedyś było, ale oczywiście - się zrąbało. 07:11 :< 07:11 ahh .v. 07:12 Na jaki luj oni updatują silnik 07:12 Aha 07:12 to nie wiem 07:12 Co sądzisz o RŚ? 07:12 Bo w sumie 07:12 ludzie którzy chcą pasty poczytać 07:12 RŚ?' 07:12 to patrzą po ocenie. 07:12 I git. 07:12 Rycerz Śmierci 07:12 Nie będzie czytania w ciemno. 07:12 A 07:12 .v. 07:12 Dla mnie jest spoko 07:12 Ale kickuje czasem za głupoty .v. 07:13 Np. napiszę co tu się do *** dzieje 07:13 kick 07:13 (derp) 07:13 Ale to może ja jestem nienormalny 07:13 Zaraz 07:13 Co tu się do *** dzieje? 07:13 ? 07:13 c: 07:13 x'D 07:13 +1 do respektu 07:13 Dobra, coś jeszcze do pytania 1? 07:13 Tj. do tej listy? 07:14 Ok. 07:14 To pytanie 2, jakim cudem wyszło tak jak wyszło. 07:14 idk. 07:14 hmm 07:15 Ogólnie chciałem się wkręcić za Ravenem/Araczem na stanowisko adma, po tym jak jedno z nich będzie biurkiem 07:15 Ale lud głosował na Kyu 07:15 oczywiście 07:15 dawno nie widziałem, by aracz coś robił na wiki 07:15 Dobra, daj mi dokończyć. Wkręciłem się w głosowanie. 07:15 Żeby mieć w kieszeni chociaż adma/moda 07:16 Ale okazało się po drodze że Kyu nie umie kodów 07:16 A lobo chce odejść 07:16 bo nikt z aktualnej trójki nie umie 07:16 No to trzeba było coś zrobić 07:16 Zrobiłem shitstorm 07:16 I myślałem, że wszyscy zaczną głosować na Ravena/Aracza 07:16 A gdzie tam 07:16 Rzucili się na mnie jak pies na mięso. 07:17 aracz też umie kod? 07:17 Wyobraźcie sobie że ktoś zakłada wikie tylko po to, aby uczyć dzieci kodu, robienia zaawansowanych rzeczy .v. 07:17 źle to zabrzmiało 07:17 Tak. 07:17 Wiem xd 07:17 No i wyszło jak wyszło .v. 07:17 Tyle. 07:17 Historia życia v3 07:17 Bo mam już dwie (derp) 07:18 Jakieś pytania? 07:18 zw na chwilkę 07:18 całkowita zmiana designu głównej 07:18 Jezu, taki skwar, a ja w dresach siedzę .v. 07:19 Raven, też nad tym myślałem, ale nie wiem jak to ogarnąć 07:20 Myślałem nieco nad czymś w stylu strony gł. wiki poniaczowskiej 07:20 bsąd 07:20 Czyli kafelki czy coś. 07:20 http://pl.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/My_Little_Pony_Przyja%C5%BA%C5%84_to_magia_Wiki 07:21 Z tym, że górę bym zostawił 07:21 Na dole ważne linki 07:21 I kategorie past 07:21 Oczywiście, po rekategoryzacji 07:21 17:31, lip 29, 2015 Raven PurpleKiller (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:21 śmieszek 07:21 ? 07:21 masz bota? ^garden 07:21 Co w tym śmieszkowatego? .v. 07:23 Mam 07:23 Od marca chyba 07:23 A co? 07:23 a umiesz go obsługiwać? 07:23 Użytkownik:GardenBot 07:23 Tak. 07:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=21lh7mvuNJU Jezus Maria. Typowy dzień w League of Legends c: 07:24 Tylko dawno go nie używałem i jest nieaktywny. 07:25 Ostatni raz w lutym go używałem jak Karu robił burzę o licencjach plików 07:25 I to też właśnie muszę ogarnąć 07:26 11:16, cze 5, 2015 Gimbi the extra NEO (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:26 11:13, cze 5, 2015 Gimbi the giga NEO (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:26 11:12, cze 5, 2015 Gimbi the super NEO (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:26 11:09, cze 5, 2015 Gimbi the ultra NEO (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:26 11:06, cze 5, 2015 Gimbi the beta NEO (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:26 11:02, cze 5, 2015 Gimbi the alpha NEO (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:26 Aha. 07:26 Ciekawe. 07:26 wat 07:27 Widać sobie zrobił na zapas. 07:27 i jeszcze 07:27 10:51, cze 5, 2015 Gimbi the NEO (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:27 wszystkie mają bana przynajmniej na czat 07:27 o.o' 07:27 widać go ominąłem 07:27 07:44, cze 5, 2015 Urzytkownik wiki (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:27 lol. 07:28 wat xD 07:28 07:28 x'D 07:28 Mistrz x'D 07:28 Wiadro internetu dla tego pana 07:29 nadal nie wiem czy to troll 07:29 10:27, maj 14, 2015 Pracowniainformatycznagimnazjumkrz (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:29 .=. 07:29 .v. 07:29 Na wszelki wypadek, daj blokadę na czat 07:29 daawno temu aktywny 07:29 To zostaw 07:30 Może to nauczyciel i nie miał pomysłu na nick? 07:30 Huh. 07:30 Ciężko stwierdzić 07:31 Podobnie ciężko jak stwierdzić czy Conchita to on czy ona (bp) 07:31 Nos chyba z tego konta się wypowiedział w jednym wątku. 07:31 Jeżeli chodzi o Conchitę: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xyb08eciHOI 07:31 XD 07:32 Astma, nawet w 3. 07:32 Z czego w jednym go zjechałeś. 07:32 Wątek:90830 07:33 Siedzę sobie przedwczoraj z kolezankami w nocy, oglądamy jakiś film. Jedna przełącza na inny kanał, a tam Conchita C: 07:33 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xyb08eciHOI 07:33 Garden 07:33 Mam 07:33 bardzo 07:33 ważne 07:33 pytanie 07:34 Słucham 07:34 '=' 07:34 Ale to jest bardzo, bardzo ważne 07:34 No to bardzo, bardzo słucham no .-. 07:34 .v. 07:36 Pewnie się czyta czy lubisz soczki .v. 07:36 Specjalna:Wkład/Głos Ludu CPW 07:36 mesjasz 07:36 Tak, oczywiście o to się zaczytałam xd 07:36 Imperialne 07:36 o/ 07:37 o/ 07:37 garden 07:37 <3 imperailne Tobie 07:37 Słucham 07:37 kurna, Exi, kradno mi moda xD 07:37 będą działać kolorki adminów na czacie? 07:37 i oddajo 07:37 Salve o/ 07:37 MrPeepSee To konto nosa? 07:37 No wiem, ale ja Ci na to nic nie poradzę. 07:38 anu 07:38 otóż nie 07:38 Mistrzu dobry jest 07:38 i mądry 07:38 Chwila 07:38 jam jego prawica 07:38 K. 07:38 Bo raban jest i nie wiem kto co do mnie 07:38 Kolorki na czacie? 07:38 Może coś się wymyśli 07:38 ej patrzcie 07:38 15:16, sty 15, 2015 Kyurone (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:38 21:57, sty 14, 2015 Cierpieniafaknoc (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:38 21:53, sty 14, 2015 Panfaknoc (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:38 21:44, sty 14, 2015 Faknocwraca (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:38 illuminati 07:39 o kurde. 07:39 Czyli... 07:39 (captcha) 07:39 (captcha) 07:39 Illuminati confirmed 07:39 xD DD 07:39 Papież pedał jan paweł II confirmed 07:39 Miliard kont 07:39 Raven 07:39 daj poradę 07:40 Adaś, Adaś swimming in the ocean 07:40 słucham 07:40 Dzięki. 07:40 do BRM .-. 07:40 Dobra, to ja będę leciał .v. 07:40 Nerka all .v. 07:40 Nq 07:40 BRM, daj poradę 07:40 nirka 07:40 Eve w jungle lepiej niebieski czy czerwony item? C: 07:42 Niebieski 07:42 ydeczdowanie 07:42 k 07:42 18:32, gru 3, 2014 Maetrosruchalobotakera (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika o. 07:42 kto to maestro? 07:42 Who nows? 07:42 knows* 07:42 Mam pewnie podejrzenia .v. 07:42 ... 18:28, gru 3, 2014 Wmoimsercutylkomaetros (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) utworzył konto użytkownika 07:42 co wtedy się działo 07:43 faknoc 07:43 xD 07:43 Był nalot trolli 07:43 Exi, jaki i kiedy? :< 07:43 Z tego co pamiętam, nawet powrót. 07:43 empf? 07:43 O szczegóły to nie do mnie. 07:43 jeju 07:44 z/w 07:44 Pralka ma lepszą pamięć niż ja. 07:44 21:05, lis 18, 2014 Konto użytkownika Julia.dolata.73 (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zostało utworzone automatycznie 07:44 Nienawiść do Lobo kwitnie .v. 07:44 co ta pięknotka tu robiła 07:45 Kto to? 07:45 Salve Futrzaku 07:45 Cześc. 07:45 nie wiem 07:45 dlatego pytam 07:45 O, Aracz 07:46 Czy 07:46 o/ 07:46 Cze* 07:46 protip: nick to adres facebooka 07:46 Już myślałem że będzie jakieś pytanie :D 07:46 07:46 Puchate! 07:46 o/ 07:48 Ej, Aracz 07:48 08:04, paź 26, 2014 Konto użytkownika Anna.molik.37 (tablica • edycje • zablokuj) zostało utworzone automatycznie 07:48 zobacz jej facebooka :D 07:48 Raven. 07:48 Boję się. 07:48 Bo jej powiem :C 07:48 nie bój się 07:48 btw. 07:48 :8 07:48 Która to jest? >> Bo jest tam dużo? 07:48 Aha. 07:49 Jaka urocza Pani 07:49 Ave Piniako 07:49 o/ 07:49 o/ 07:49 Bombel. 07:52 Ave ja. 07:53 o/ 07:54 Yo. 07:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jkHI1hGvWRY Trochę murzynów na noc. :') 07:56 Znalazłem murzyna! :D 07:56 afroamerykanów* 07:56 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXuYteJDmYQ 07:57 Moje uszy ;-; 07:57 Raven, a jeśli oni są z afryki? 07:57 Co wtedy? 07:57 to mamy problem 07:58 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4NROPcpOPQ ;-; 08:00 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tN3qzVt7kLk B) 08:01 o/ 08:11 o/ 08:13 aracz 08:13 http://www.mudandblood.net/mudandblood2.swf 08:16 z/w 08:20 Astma pw 08:22 Jestem 08:27 o/ 08:32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0C2oG-v3L5U 08:32 Jezu ;-; 08:32 czyj to głos? 08:33 Nie mam pojęcia 08:33 to skąd masz linka :v 08:34 Spójrz na nick 08:35 wiele mi to nie mówi 08:35 Użytkownik:Ajexy ? 08:35 Oui Monsieur. 08:36 Płaczę. xD 08:38 aracz 08:38 grałęś w to? 08:38 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AZZ-3p3DDV8 08:38 ja 08:41 Ert, teraz dopiero włączę :X 08:43 Ej Exi 08:43 EXI xD 08:43 Jestem, nie krzycz ;-; 08:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nnOeBU2T3jk 08:43 zobacz to xD 08:44 (rainbow) 08:44 Spadam, cześć. 08:44 \o 08:44 oseu ;-; 08:45 wybacz że cie tak wołałem 08:45 ;< 08:45 Nie będę tak już 08:45 Zachowałem się jak dzikie zwierze, wybacz mi ;( 08:45 * Ex q głaska Rzyma po główce (lf) 08:45 Już dobrze, dobrze. 08:46 .v. 08:46 (rainbow) 08:46 Ex! 08:46 ;-; 08:47 A mnie też pogłaskasz? :C 08:47 Ja! 08:47 Dziękuję że mi wybaczyłaś 08:47 c: 08:47 jesteś najbardziej dobroduszną osobą jaką znam 08:47 Znaj moją łaskę. 08:47 ^^ 08:47 * Ex q głaska Nową 08:47 ^^ 08:48 Rzymek, w ramach pokuty za Twe niecne czyny 08:48 możesz napisać pieśń pochwalną na moją cześć 08:49 .v. 08:49 Tiaaaa... 08:49 Oczywiście! 08:52 Niech Żyje Exi 08:52 Toć jest taka Sexi 08:52 Gdy rano się budzę 08:52 Nigdy się nie nudzę 08:52 Bo wiem doskonale 08:52 Że czczę Exi niebywale 08:52 Pomniki jej stawiam 08:52 Tam i siam 08:52 I modlę się do niej 08:52 Toć czuję się lepiej 08:52 Na duszy gdy biję 08:52 Mej pani połony 08:52 No i jak? ^^ 08:53 Przepiękne <3 08:53 Dziękuę <3 08:53 *dziękuję 08:53 ;_________________________; 08:54 Jeszcze na koniec powinien być bass metalowej gitary i mocny, męski śpiew 08:54 "NAAAROOODOOOWY SOCJALIZM, JEDYNAA DROGA DLA KRAJU" 08:54 Rzym ;-; 08:54 Caps off plys 08:55 Tak jest 08:55 * Rzymianin salutuje 08:56 Grzeczny Rzymek 08:57 ._. 2015 08 04